phallicafandomcom-20200213-history
Cock Blockula
Cock Blockula is the name of a powerful master vampire known for cucking and cock blocking people. Cock Blockula primarily operates in Florida, though he rumors have stated he has traveled to other nations. He feeds off the misery of those whose lovers he steal and the love he denies, and he has a multitude of vampire underlings to assist him. Cock Blockula was the primary target of the Order of the Free Cock until their destruction in Third Era, Year 198. Description According to witnesses, Cock Blockula appears very similar to a standard vampire, in that he is a tall, pale man clad in ornate black clothing. One of the most defining features of his appearance is his "shit eating grin," which grows particularly wide after cock blocking or cucking people. Cock Blockula possesses a unique array of magical powers focused around cock blocking and cucking people. Documented by the Order of the Free Cock, confirmed abilities include: * Illusion to make the affected severely unattractive, manifesting in a temporarily altered appearance, sudden poor breath, or a compulsion to talk about "The Satanic Bible" and "Veil of Maya" * Sudden teleportation of oneself, generally between the afflicted and their intended love * Sudden teleportation of another, generally away from Cock Blockula and the intended love * Shapeshifting to a limited degree, often someone more visibly attractive than the target to steal their intended love * Charm to make Cock Blockula irrationally appealing Cock Blockula's process generally includes stalking a target who seems to be attracted to another individual, ideally in love as to cause as much damage as possible. When the target attempts to make a distinct move to woo their intended love, Cock Blockula will utilize his array of magic spells to either stop the target from attaining their love or steal the love entirely. It is unknown what happens to those that Cock Blockula cucks away from his targets, as they are never located again. This magical cock blocking and cucking is a dangerous magical poison, and if the target does not have the will to mentally recover from the incident, they will fall in deep depression or even die from magical damage. History Reports of Cock Blockula are dated to the Second Era, with early journals describing great woe as their loves were stolen from them. When reports became especially severe and noticed in the Second Era, King Gaylen ordered the creation of the Order of the Free Cock to combat Cock Blockula, as he posed a significant threat to the population. After centuries of attempts to kill Cock Blockula, his lair was never discovered and he was only ever harmed once by Gabriel, master of the Order of the Free Cock in the Third Era, Year 182. Though a great deal of information on Cock Blockula's actions has been compiled, his motives are unknown, and none so far have been able to defeat him. With the destruction of the Order of the Free Cock seemingly at Cock Blockula's hand, it seems unlikely that his reign of terror will stopped any time soon.